


Time To Make Daddy Proud

by Tortellini



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, My First Work in This Fandom, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Robots, Romantic Friendship, Wingman BB-8, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Poe Dameron has something to say.Oneshot/drabble





	Time To Make Daddy Proud

The mission was going as to plan. It was dangerous, but that was expected, and all things taken into consideration it could've been worse. That put a rather dark spin to it though. Things were good. And Poe Dameron, his friend Finn, and his droid BB-8 couldn't have asked for anything better right now. 

They were about to send BB-8 into the more dangerous part of the battle. Poe Dameron himself felt very emotional right now. He crouched down and looked at the little droid. "All right. Time to go and make Daddy proud."

"Yes sir!" 

He turned around to give Finn a look. "I could not have been more clearly talking to the droid."

"...oh."

Oh was right. But he smiled anyway. He knew he was just trying to defuse the tension. 


End file.
